Ranma 12: Feelings Shown
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: After the failed wedding...Yeah I know its been done before, Please read and review, In Chapter two Ranma Settles things down alittle


Blackwolf and Umi Is Proud To present to you a Ranma Story.  
  
Ranma, Akane and all other Character belong to whomever I am not making any money off of this.  
  
Feelings Shown  
  
Chapter One: Last Chance  
  
The wedding was over, How? How could they do this to them? Their so-called friends, Shampoo, Ukyo, and worst yet Kuno and his crazy sister All broke into a fighting.  
  
" Akane lets face it just wasn't meant to be." Akane looked at him.Ranma Saotome probly the worlds greatest martial artest, looked over the damage done to but the dojo and the house, Nabiki wsa probly gonna have a field day with this one.  
  
" Ranma, listen to me you baka." Akane tried but Ranma wasn't listening. "Akane I never said that I loved you it was something that was caught inside me." Ranma said back. The truth was he really did love her and still does, but his pride and his honor was holding him back.  
  
" You're a great friend Akane, and we have to face the facts." Akane looked at him. She didn't want to hear these words but she had a feeling that Ranma was going to say them anyways. " That is we never really loved each other and that we never will."  
  
Akane got so mad that she slapped him so hard across the face that she hurt her hand, then Akane did something unexpected she leaned in and kissed Ranma on the lips then she looked at him. " I do love you Ranma, But it looks like you don't love me." Then she ran off. Ranma looked at her, then he touched his lips.  
  
Did he really love her? At the moment he was so confused, angery and sad, and there was the fact that His father was gonna push into following her, but he just staied were he was.  
  
"Akane?" was all he could think of saying.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
" You baka, can't you see that I love you?" Akane yelled as she punched the wall. The tears was getting harder to stop. "You should listen before you open your big mouth." Akane looked at her hand. She was shaking so hard that if she didn't sit down she would have fallen down.  
  
She looked at her necklace that Ranma gave her for her birthday, to show her that he really did want to be friends with her. She looked at her mother's wedding ring that she keeps around her neck. " I made the first move. It's your turn my preverted Koishii." With that said she got up and walked back to her house.  
  
Akane got back to her house around midnight. She saw that Ranma was sleeping on the couch in what look liked very painful way. Carefully moving Ranma so that he was lying straight nut not to wake him.  
  
Then she covered him up. She sat on the floor for a little bit and watched him sleep.  
  
" You may be a baka but you're my baka. You big prervet." Akane held his hand for what seems like an hour. " You made my life fun Ranma, you should have never said what you did, because believe it or not I do love you." Then she kissed him again. ` Why is it that I kiss him but he doesn't kiss me? You baka kiss me damn it.' Akane thought.  
  
Then Akane got up and went up stair for bed, Ranma opened his eyes to see if Akane was still there.  
  
He wanted to go up to her and just hold her like she did with his hand, but Ranma didn't know what to do because he was afraid. ' afraid of what, and do I really love her?'  
  
At first he thought it was a dream when he felt the young girls lips on his again. In truth he was hoping that he could hand her. ` Looks like I have a lot of work tomorrow.' The young martial artist thought to himself as he falls asleep again.  
  
Darkness that there was nothing but pure darkness, Then sounds, sounds that would make the breavest of men cry. what was it? or better yet who was it. "You think you can get rid of me that easly Ranma Saotome your, DEAD WRONG!" Ranma shot up after felling someones hands on his shoulder softly waking him up. Opening his eyes he was the Kasumi was up, with a motherly smile. "Good morning Ranma." She said. " Morning Kasumi." Ranma replied back.  
  
Getting up Ranma looked around. Kasumi was in the Kitchen like she always was, starting her work early, Ranma went to get the paper then remember something, " Kasumi, Is that Faye Wong consert today?" Kasumi looked like she was in thought. " No I believe its this friday why do you ask?" Ranma Smiled. " I'll think I'll go pick up some tickets, Also I have to do somethings I need to do." Kasumi Smiled knowing who the tickets were for. " Do you need any food to go?" Same old Kasumi always caring. " No thanks Kasumi, Thanks anyways I should be home later around three." He said and left. 


End file.
